This proposal is to construct a new central surgical facility for the TNPRC by adding on to a recently constructed animal research facility (Building 21) that houses NHP assigned to infectious disease research studies and animals from the TNPRC AIDS SPF breeding colony. The new surgical facility will replace existing square footage in a nearly 50-year-old facility (Building 2) that contains laboratory space, administrative offices, NHP housing, and the central surgical facility. The addition of the surgery facility to Building 21 is the final step necessary to move all animal related activities out of Building 2. As an additional benefit, square footage from the current central surgical facility will be made available for renovation and conversion to laboratory space for NIH funded investigators. The renovation of animal to laboratory space in Building 2 will be performed using funds other than those requested in this proposal. This plan significantly leverages the impact of funds awarded for this proposal by widening the scope of the improvement beyond the construction of the new surgical facility.